


To Hunt...

by Icy_Phoenix



Series: Avengers Hunting Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Reader, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Phoenix/pseuds/Icy_Phoenix
Summary: You spend most of your life hunting the creatures most people don't even believe in.Werewolves. Vampires. Demons.But when Nick Fury calls you for help you're not really prepared for the favor he asks of you.Your new mission? Teach the Avengers how to hunt.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Avengers Hunting Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	To Hunt...

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually been years since I wrote this on another site, but now I decided to continue writing and move here. 
> 
> I'm going to post everything I have until now at once and continue writing soon, so I really hope you'll all enjoy my works.

It had actually been a long time since you had been called in by Fury to help out. He knew that you usually did your job just fine on your own and you were one of the few people on this planet he really trusted. Normally he only called you in if he had a lead for something big, something that fell into your... unique field of activity.

To tell the truth you were one of the very few hunters (you only knew of two others) who took down their prey in the city. Not that you had any normal prey. Anyone could hunt for a deer or boar, and none of those would be found in the city anyway.

No, your prey ranged from the occasional Demon to Vampires, Werewolves and all the other monsters that most humans believed to be myths and legends. Life as a hunter was always a hard one, but life as a hunter on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s payroll with a real S.H.I.E.L.D. badge (aside from the other fake ones that you used regularly) was at least a bit easier.

While being a (usually off the record) Level 9 agent had its perks, it was also a lot of work. As the only current 'supernatural adviser' of S.H.I.E.L.D. you always had to keep an eye on the ongoing missions to see if something stood out to you. While you had instructed Fury, Hill and Coulson on the basic signs of Monsters and Demons it was always better if you had a look at the data yourself.

You drove down the roads of New York City in your 2011 Dodge Challenger SRT-8, a car that, after a bad accident, had landed on Robert Singers, your adoptive fathers, salvage yard. While he was not helping out other hunters, or the Winchester brothers he worked day and night on the thing to give it to you as a gift and you only found out about it days after his death.

It had broken your heart that you never thanked him for it and that you didn't have the chance to say goodbye to him as you had been on a hunt in New York during the battle and too far away to make it in time when the brothers called you. Bobby had made sure to keep you as far away from any Leviathans as possible and you only found out later what happened while you were away.

That was actually also the last time you had talked to the brothers. While you had often hunted with them before, you simply could not forgive them for this. You had taken the car and drove back to the big cities where you felt comfortable, where you had a sense of anonymity within the masses and where you could blend in.

While they knew that you would not talk to them, they often send by Castiel to check on you. You had always liked the angel and they knew that you would at least talk to him. They also rested easier after you had promised to call on Castiel if you needed any help. They did not know that you were working with S.H.I.E.L.D. now and Castiel had promised you not to tell them. Knowing Dean he would most likely call you and ask if you could set him up with Black Widow. Not that you had ever met her before, but it was Dean, he at least had to ask.

Up to now you had worked together with Maria Hill and Phillip Coulson, who both had reacted refreshingly calm to the idea of other supernatural beings. At the time you introduced them to your world it had shocked you a bit but now you knew that they had simply seen a lot of weirder things before.

You liked them both a lot and it was easier to work with them as with other hunters, as you had their full trust. At first they only trusted you because Fury did, after you had saved him from a demon attack, but after a few hunts they knew that they could rely on you when they needed you.

Aside from Fury they were also the only members of S.H.I.E.L.D. who had your private cellphone number. It was sometimes annoying to have at least two or three cellphones at any time but just like everything Bobby had taught you, you got used to it. Your private cellphone really only contained the numbers of Fury, Hill, Coulson, Sam, Dean and Castiel after you finally taught him how to use it and he got used to having it with him.

You made a stop at a fast food restaurant to get a bite to eat and to change clothes in the bathroom. While you preferred simple tank tops and jeans your ‘professional disguise’ was often needed. After all how could you make someone believe that you were a government agent if you came up to them in a tank and shorts? You loathed the formal outfit, but Bobby had taught you early to always dress for the occasion and this occasion was visiting Fury’s new office in the renovated Avengers tower.

You really hoped that you would not run into the Black Widow or Hawkeye. While you were a very good liar (comes with being a hunter for years), you were not sure if they wouldn’t see right through it, after all the two of them were S.H.I.E.L.D.’s top spies.

After eating and changing you drove to the Avenger tower and got out your badge for the security checks. You locked up your car and walk into the tower where Maria was already waiting for you with a smile on her face.

“It’s good to see you again, Maria.” You tell her while hugging her. She gives you a pat on the back and tells you that Fury is already waiting for you. She takes you to an elevator while the two of you chat about the things that happened to you since your last meeting. She brings you up to Fury’s office, where she leaves you alone after telling you that you will see each other later.

“Come in.” You hear Fury’s voice on the other side of the door. You open it and smile at him before closing the door behind you.

“Long time no see Nick.” He looks up from his paperwork and you could swear that you saw his mouth twitch upwards for a second.

“You got here faster than I thought, (y/n). Thought you couldn’t be here before evening?” He looks at you while you take a seat in front of his desk.

“Well it was a simple salt and burn, sometimes they take time and sometimes you’re out again within the hour. You should know that digging takes the most time.” He nods at you and stands up while he gives you a file.

“That’s actually what I called you here for. I think it’s more your division. And I may also need a favor from you…”

That sentence really got your attention. While you had worked with him for a few years now, Nick had never asked you for a favor before. There was always an exchange of information, but never had a favor been mentioned. You scanned through the rest of the file and decided that this was right up your alley and that you would take care of it. You closed it and looked at Nick who was standing in front of a window with his back to you by now.

“You have my full attention Nick. What do you need?” You knew that it had to be something big, Nick Fury wasn’t known for asking for favors.

“I need you to meet the Avengers and show them your world.” He tells you while turning back to you.

“Are you kidding me? Don’t you think they have enough nightmares as it is? Do you really want me to tell them? And why do you want me to tell them now?” You fire of the questions in rapid succession before taking a breath. He waits until you are finished before answering.

“I don’t think I really need to answer the first question. And for the rest: I want them to be prepared. There have been more and more cases coming up and I don’t want them to die just because we kept it a secret. They are all able to deal with it, I assure you, though I think that Thor and Loki will need a few more explanations than the rest, as they are not fully familiar with the monsters of this world.” You feel a little twitch in your eyebrow.

“Loki? You have Loki here?” The Director nods.

“As well as James Buchanan Barnes, former known as the Winter Soldier. Though they all call him Bucky. Loki was sent by his father. For him it was either death or fight with the Avengers. Bucky came to join Steve after disappearing for a while.”

You blow a few loose (h/c) strands out of your face. This was a lot to take in at once, but sadly that was nothing you weren’t used to. You thought about it for a moment before nodding.

“Okay, I’ll do it, but only under one condition: Just like with Maria and Phil, their hunts are with me, I don’t want any of them on solo hunts until I say that they are ready, okay?” Nick nods at this and sits down behind his desk again.

“Of course. I would like to introduce you to them today. There weren’t many missions for them during the last weeks and they are all here right now. They are also bored out of their minds and I hope this will keep Stark distracted enough to not blow anything up or unleash the Hulk for fun…” You sigh before standing up and taking the file. You hand him the card of your hotel.

“I’ll be by around 7, need to get some research in on this… Oh and another thing: They all need the tattoos. They can’t all cheat.” You smile while pointing at his eyepatch. You know that the anti-possession symbol is in the inside of it, a fact that not many people know about.

“I’ll get it on the day I take this off. Agent Hill will be joining you for dinner to introduce you to them. If you need anything else, you know where to find me.” With that he goes back to his paperwork and you make your way back to the Hotel.

As soon as you get there you change your clothes and take a long hot shower. While standing under the hot water you think about how to breach the subject of monsters during dinner.

‘I should wait with the explanations until we ate dinner… All of that can really ruin the appetite…’ After toweling of your (h/l), (h/c) hair you go back to your bed and dress yourself in a pair of short denim shorts and a (f/c) tank top with matching underwear.

It was a simple outfit for a hot day such as this and if you learnt one thing early it was that most clothes had to be burned after a hunt. Blood was after all not the easiest thing to wash out and most of the time it was simply not worth the effort. You decided that a bit of sleep until dinner would do you some good, after all you were tired after digging up a freaking grave most of the night. You took another look at the file Nick gave you before you stretched out on the comfortable bed, set your alarm and went right to sleep.

You woke up a few hours later to the sound of your alarm. Groaning, you stretched to get your cellphone to shut up. You got up yawning and after another gaze on the clock decided that you should get ready. At least this time you were not meeting the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., so the decision to keep your current attire was a quick one. You brushed your hair and decided to just leave it down this time. You did not have to look like an FBI or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent today, today you just had to teach a bunch of Superheroes that they were even more monsters lurking in this world than they thought.

Oh what a joy.

You slipped on your black ankle boots and grabbed your essentials from your room before putting some weapons and a few books to show the Avengers into a bag and leaving your room with it. You put the bag into your trunk, where a few more weapons would join the ones inside later and drove back to the tower.

By now you had seen the text Maria had send you that she would be waiting for you in the lobby again. The drive to the tower was luckily rather stress free, as you managed to avoid most of the rush hour traffic.

You parked your car in a corner of the parking lot and after making sure that there were no cameras that could have a little look at what you are doing loaded a bit more of your arsenal into the bag, which was quite heavy by now. Still you heaved the bag up and locked up your car before walking into the tower where you were stopped by a guard who wanted to take a look into your bag. He was quite rude to you until you flashed him your badge and he turned into a rather courteous being who apologized until you couldn't hear him anymore.

You just roll your eyes and join Maria who was already waiting for you with a smile on her face.

“New?” You ask her with a raised brow and she takes a look at the guard who stopped you.

“Yes, new.” The two of you step into the elevator before she speaks again.

“First I would like to introduce you to J.A.R.V.I.S. He is the AI of the tower.” You set down your back onto the elevator floor as you listen to him.

“Hello, Miss Singer. Mister Stark is already very excited to meet you.” You look at Maria for a moment.

"He is? What have they been told about me?” Again it is J.A.R.V.I.S. who answers.

“They have been told that there will be new missions for them that will be unlike anything they have ever seen and that you will be here to teach them, Miss Singer.”

“Well I do hope to actually eat something before ruining everyone’s appetite. And J.A.R.V.I.S. please call me (y/n), I’m not used to anything else.”

“As you wish, Miss (y/n). The food has already been prepared and the Team is waiting for you and Agent Hill.” The elevator arrives at the common floor of the tower where they hear loud arguing. Maria sighs.

“Oh dear, what is it this time…?”

The two of you walk into the kitchen where you can see that Clint and Tony shouting at each other, while the rest of the team simply watches and waits. You set down your bag rather loudly, shutting them up. All eyes go to you and Maria, who sighs again.

“And that is sadly a normal day occurrence…” she tells you before going up to them. You shove your bag to the side and smile at them. Natasha stands up first to introduce herself to you.

“Natasha Romanoff, though I’m quite sure you knew that. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the guys.” You shake her hand before looking at the rest.

“The two idiots who have been shouting through the whole tower are Tony and Clint. This is Steve and Dr. Bruce Banner, next to him Bucky and Sam and these two are Thor and Loki.” While you are introduced you can almost feel Tony staring at you longer than it would be polite.

“I’m (y/n) Singer and Nick has asked me to help you guys out with your boredom!” Tony comes forward next to introduce himself.

“Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Nice to meet you, Sunshine.”

“You can call me Clint. I really look forward to work with you… And I’m quite curious about what you are going to teach us.” You smile at them and shake their hands shortly.

“It would be best to wait with the teaching until after dinner, I don’t want to ruin your appetite and it looks amazing.”

“Steve Rogers, nice to meet you ma’am.”

“Oh please, call me (y/n). It is an honor to meet you Mr. Rogers.” He blushes slightly at that.

“Alright, but please... call me Steve.” You smile at him before going on the Bruce who seems to be slightly nervous.

“I’m Bruce.” You smile at him, trying to calm him down a bit.

“It’s nice to meet you Bruce.” Before you can say anything else Thor’s voice booms through the room.

“Lady (y/n), it is a pleasure to meet you! I am Thor Odinson of Asgard and I look forward to you teaching us more about Midgard!” Natasha reminds Thor to use his ‘indoor voice’ while Sam and Loki step forward. Sam offers you his hand first, smiling at you.

“I’m Sam Wilson, don’t worry you’ll get used to them. Sooner or later….” You have to laugh at that. Bucky tries to stay at the background, but when you meet his gaze he gives you a slight nod in greeting that you return. You can feel the eyes of everyone on you when it is Loki’s turn to introduce himself.

“So you are Loki, hm?”

“And you are another dull Midgardian female. What could you possibly teach us?” He says, looking down on you. Damn him and his height…

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll teach you something good.” You say and punch him right in the face with everything you have. You exhale slowly before looking at the ‘god’ on the floor again who looks a little shocked.

“That was for New York and your beasts almost killing me.” Before he can say anything else you turn around to the others.

“Soooooo… now that the introductions are out of the way… Dinner? I’m starving.” Tony starts laughing.

“I like her!”

The dinner was delicious and while you made small talk with most of them, Natasha and you seemed to instantly hit it off, especially after you punched Loki, who was pouting. It seemed that even meeting someone new lifted their moods. Maria had to leave before you started with dinner, apparently Fury had something important to do for her. Tony was a bit peeved that you would simply ignore any of his attempts to flirt with you, which made the others smile and Clint laugh his ass off.

As soon as dinner was done, everyone looked at you, full of expectation.

“Well if we’re going to do this I suggest we sit down somewhere more comfortable…. And I need a table, I have a few things to show.” They nod and as soon as you heaved up your bag, Steve took it from you.

“Allow me, ma- I mean (y/n)….”

“Thanks, Steve! Could you please put it next to the table?”

“Of course. Now I’m really curious, this is heavy. You seem to be stronger than you look.” He blushes as he realizes what he just said.

“I mean not that you look weak! You wouldn’t be at S.H.I.E.L.D. if you were weak… I mean…” He sighs. “I’m just going to shut up now…” making you laugh.

“Don’t worry about it Steve, you don’t have to be so nervous!” You follow them to the common room where all of them sit down on a few sofas that look like they cost more than you could earn in a year, while you sit down in a single armchair in front of the table.

“I’m actually just telling you this because Nick asked me to. He doesn’t want you out there unprepared for what could happen. First, I need to tell you that I’m a hunter. We have a bit… unique kind of prey, ranging from vampires, werewolves to demons and most likely every other boogeyman that you have heard of as children. ‘Cause they are all real. And deadly. That’s what I’m here for, to teach you how to kill them.” You look at them while you wait for a reaction.

Natasha stares at you for a moment, she seems to be confused that she can’t find any signs of lying before looking at Thor and Loki and deciding that this is not the craziest thing that she heard in her life.

Clint seems to be deep in thought while the rest of them just stares at you before Tony starts laughing.

“Well that was a nice joke but what are you really here for?” You give him the iciest glare that you can muster.

“You think this is a joke? That I have been killing ‘jokes’ all my life? I assure you that I am dead serious about it. You can ask Maria or Phil, they were already out hunting with me. Or would you prefer to ask Nick what I saved his ass from? Believe me when I tell you those things are out there and they are deadly.” This seems to shut him up as he actually loses a bit of color in his face, mutters something about not being drunk enough for this and going to the bar to get a scotch. Thor and Loki seem to be quite confused about the topic and when Tony gets up, Thor manages to ask.

“What are those creatures that you speak of Lady (y/n)?”

You open up your bag and take out a few books. The first one is a collection of myths and ghost stories written for children, while the others are very old books on Vampires and Werewolves. You decided to start the teaching with those two as almost everyone had heard about them at least once in their live. You looked at the two of them for a second before handing Thor the child’s book and giving the other two to Loki.

“Break those books and I break you.” You whisper at him with a glare, to which he nods slightly. Now it is Clint’s time to throw something in.

“Are you really talking about ‘supernatural beings’? As in those books? ‘Supernatural’?” You look at him in shock for a few seconds before groaning.

“Oh please tell me you are not a fan of those… Do you know how weird it is to go to a convention for a case where people are cosplaying you?” Now he jumps up, clearly excited.

“Oh I knew it! I knew I heard your name somewhere before! Wait… how is that possible…? I thought that was fiction…”

“Actually I know the author…. Or knew him to be exact. Chuck was a prophet who had visions about Sam and Deans lives and later mine as well. He wrote it down, thinking that it was all in his head until we found out about it and visited him. It was freaking hard to get the case done while all those Dean, Sam and (y/n) Cosplayers where walking around….” After that explanation, Clint gets excited again while the others just look at him as if he has gone crazy. Thor and Loki are not paying much attention as they are both reading the books you gave them.

“Oh I you have to tell me how it goes on! The series just stopped after Dean went to hell.” You shake your head slightly.

“I promise you that I will tell you a few things from my life and what happened after hell if you calm the fuck down, right now!” You raise your voice slightly as Clint has started pacing.

“Alright.” He sits down again instantly and his eyes shine with excitement as he sets his complete attention onto you.

“And you…. Hunt those things? For a living? There have to be more like you….” Natasha thinks out loud.

“Yes there are a lot more, but sadly not enough. Let’s just say a hunter’s occupational hazard is very, very high. Every hunt could be your last and as hunters don’t get payed, well aside from me but most wouldn’t contact S.H.I.E.L.D. if it could save their hides, they got… creative. Most of us are masters at some kind of hustling. Sam and Dean made their money with pool while I was a lot better at darts. That and of course credit card fraud are some of the first things a hunter learns, but I’m not here to teach you any of that.” You look at the three soldiers, sitting together on a sofa. “Are there any questions?” Sam looks up at you.

“Well this is a lot to take in… but we have all seen a lot, so I guess it is already easier for us… but how did you become a hunter?”

You sigh, rubbing your temples slightly. You should have known that that would be one of the first questions. You notice that you have Thor’s and Loki’s attention again as they both have stopped reading as soon as the question came up.

“I’m not going to tell the whole story, I’m nowhere near drunk enough for that, but I can tell you that there are two types of hunters. Those like Sam and Dean who are born and raised into it – where hunting is the family business and those who get thrown into it like me when my parents were killed. I was quite young back then, but that is only one of the nightmares that haunts me. You learn to live with that as well. Every hunter has something to take the edge off. Most drink or have a lot of one night stands… It’s different for everyone.” Of course Tony could not stay silent at that. He wandered over from the bar with a bottle and a glass in hand while Steve was blushing again.

“Well sweetheart, if you want to there is always a place in my bed for you.”

“No thanks.” You answered without even looking at him. Clint had to laugh again at that and Tony hit him on the head for it. Steve focuses everyone’s attention back onto you before he can retaliate.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but… what else do you have in that bag? It was too heavy for just a few books…”

“Well, I brought a normal Hunters arsenal to show you… most are the basics. But before we start on that I need to show you something else.” When you stand up and open up the zipper of your shorts to pull the right side down a bit to show them your right hip, Tony nearly chokes on his drink and while Steve could rival a tomato in color, the others just gape at you.

“This is an anti-possession Tattoo. Every one of you will need to get one before I take you out onto hunts.” You let them look at it and when it looks like that Tony is trying to touch it, you conceal it again and sit back down. “The tattoo prevents possession from demons. I know that most of you can take a bit of pain and I do hope that nobody here will cry like a girl when you get it done.” Of course you could not stop yourself from grinning at Tony during the last sentence.

“I can take a tattoo. It’s not that painful.” He tries to defend himself.

“Is that really needed? I don’t know… I try to avoid pain…” Bruce speaks up. You actually had nearly forgotten about him.

“Hmm… I see why you are worried…” You rummage through your bag for a bit before you find something. “Aha! Here Bruce, I know it’s a bit girly but until I can get you something better you should wear this.” You hand him a simple locket on a thin chain. “It’s what I wore when I was younger. It’s not as safe as you can lose it or take it off, but I guess it will do for now.” He thanks you silently and takes the locket from you. “I must ask you to wear it at all times from now on. As soon as a Hunter has his first run-in with Demons they tend to try and get revenge. We will try to keep Demons away from you Doctor.” He sighs and puts on the locket.

“Not that I’m not happy that my science bro doesn’t have to get a tattoo, but why can’t we just wear something like that as well?”

“And here I thought you were intelligent… I just told you why it’s not as safe. You could lose it or take it off… I actually lost it once during a fight… Are you really that scared of getting a tattoo?”

“Of course I’m not!” Clint snickers again. By now Thor skipped through most of the children’s book you gave him.

“You have really fascinating creatures on Midgard Lady (y/n). How is it that not every Midgardian knows of them? Such foes cannot be allowed to roam the planet freely.”

“Most humans believe them to be myths and legends, just like the two of you, and those who know about them are hunters. Like I said, most of us die fighting them... But not every of these monsters is evil. I’ve actually met a few who just wanted to live in peace. Fury keeps tabs on them though, in case they decide that killing is more their thing. While there are also hunters that just kill every monster they meet, I make sure that they deserve what they get before killing them.”

Before anyone else can ask a question you put your bag onto your lap and show them the basics.

First comes the Holy water and the salt, before you go on with explaining the importance of knives, iron and silver, as well as shotguns and handguns and end the whole explanation with a basic devils trap.

By the time you finish explaining it is already well into the night.

“Well shit, I didn’t expect to be here this long… Fury actually asked me to work a case… Well, I guess you’re going to need time to come to terms with all this, I need to go out and get the case done.” After listening to all of that Steve was a bit concerned about letting you go out on your own to hunt whatever you were targeting.

“Don’t you think you should have some backup?”

“Well there are not many hunters who work in the cities and the two I know of have other things to do.”

“You could take one of us as backup!”

“Clint… I know that you are excited about everything, but really? Would you take a new Agent on an important undercover mission after only a few hours of explanation?”

“Well…. No… but…” You could actually see that he was trying to find a reason for you to take one of them with you. He really wanted to see the things you talked about for himself, especially after reading about it in the ‘Supernatural’ books.

“Do you really think you can compare us to new Agents? We’re the Avengers! We have two geniuses, two super spies, two super soldiers, two gods…. And Sam.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me… Just because I’m not a super soldier?! Low blow, Tony… really low.” Steve gives Sam a pat on the back. “Dude, you’re not helping!”

“Well what I wanted to say before Sam interrupted me: we fought aliens and a ton of other shit. Do you really think a few monsters could kill us?”

You think about it for a bit while you pack up your bag again, taking the book from Thor but leaving the other two for Loki to read, as they seem to fascinate him quite a bit.

“Okay… Tomorrow, after all of you got your anti-possession tattoos, I will choose one of you to take with me. I refuse to babysit all of you guys through this at once. You will not try to go hunting on your own, you will only be permitted to go on solo hunts when I tell you that you are ready. Until then, you stick with me, understood?”

“Well, it seems like you will be staying for a few days… where are you sleeping? The offer for my bed still stands, you know?”

“Thanks Tony but I have a hotel room in the city.”

“No no no no no, that simply won’t do. If you work with us, you should live with us. I’ll have a floor prepared for you tomorrow and for now you can sleep with m-…”

“On my floor.” Natasha interrupts him. “Come on, you can borrow some clothes from me for the night.”

“Thanks Natasha.”

“Call me Nat.” She smiles at you.

“Well then, thanks for letting me stay and goodnight everyone. If you have any more questions you can ask me tomorrow, after I decided who to take with me. Lead the way, Nat.”

“Wait!” Clint shouts while you leave with Nat. “What kind of case is it?!”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow!”


End file.
